How to be a heart breaker
by Sweat Blueberry
Summary: Un pequeño cambio de roles / Estas son las reglas/ No me gustaría que mi corazón se rompa en dos/ Es mejor ser falsa a perder otor amor. *Primer fanfict verde* *Para Keili14* *Song-fic* *One-shot*


Bueno me encontraba dormida y se me ocurrió una historia muy interesante! Se me ocurrió (o la soñé) después de leer el fan fict de **INTERCAMBIO DE ROLES** de _Keili14_ así que este one-shoot es para ti. Es de los verdecitos porque sé que es la pareja que más te gusta :3 Además me base en una canción.

Además, quiero saber si se dan cuenta de cuál fue el cambio de rol que notaron.

Discurso: las D! PPGZ no me pertenecen y perdonen la horro... quiero decir ortografía

* * *

><p><strong>Como ser una rompecorazones?<strong>

**By: Sweat Blueberry**

**Para: Keili14**

* * *

><p>Butch estaba sentado viendo como su mejor amiga Kaoru se estaba "tragando" a su nueva víctima. Luego tosió para traerlos a la realidad. Kaoru se separó de su "chico de la semana" y le dijo que se fuera. Luego lo vio <strong>y le sonrió<strong>.

**Kaoru tenía fama de ser una rompecorazones**. Lo sé si tienes fama de rompecorazones no te le acercas a ella, pero ella atraía a los chicos como una flor atrae a las abejas (una flor carnívora será). **Pero con Butch era diferente, era Kaoru. Solamente Kaoru.**

-**Por qué eres una rompecorazones?** O Hombre riega como a veces dicen- pregunto el dueño de los ojos verdes bosque, Kaoru solo sonrió y dijo - A los **chicos les gusta el aspecto del peligro **solo hay que conseguir que se derrumben por una extraña, una jugadora, que diga te amo –Butch solo la volteo a ver-jugadora? -Kaoru fue cuando le dio su opinión del amor-**El amor es un juego despiadado hasta que se juega bien y de la manera correcta**- Butch solo se quedó callado y se animó a preguntar-Oye, que es lo que necesitas para ser una rompecorazones?- Le pregunto Butch. Ella sonrió y le dio un papelito en donde en tinta verde con olor a menta decía:

**1. ****Regla número uno****, tienes que tener diversión****. Pero cuando hayas ****perdido****, tienes que ****ser la primera en correr****.**

**Flashback**

Kaoru se encontraba con Mitch, estaban en la entrada de la casa del chico. **Él era muy dulce**. Él le estaba acariciando la cabeza a la pelinegra. Ella lo voltea a ver y detecta que su corazón late rápido. **Se está enamorando**, sin duda se había divertido los dulces, los peluches y sin dudar su parte favorita eran los **besos apasionados a veces muy apasionados** (pero seguía siendo virgen) y eso le daba placer pero al parecer estaba cayendo en las redes del amor. Se despidió de Mitch y se fue. En el camino se desvió a casa de los Him. Toco la puerta y espero a que le abriera el mayor de los Him, Brick. El ni se molestó en verla porque ya sabía lo que venía a hacer. –**Butch! Te buscan en la puerta**- grito el mayor. Butch solo se levantó de su cama en donde estaba viendo las luchas libres. Salió y vio a Kaoru llorando fue **y la abrazo**. Sin duda causo algo en Kaoru paso por desapercibido. Lo que no pasó desapercibido es su deseo de que **ese abrazo durara para siempre**.

**Fin del Flashback**

**2. Regla número dos, ****no te acerques demasiado a alguien**** que puedes ****perder**

**Flashback**

Kaoru estaba con Taaka, el tenia mala reputación por meterse con la chica más inocente de todas y **cuando intento amm…** bueno llego Boomer y la salvo. Desde entonces Boomer y Miyako salen. A Kaoru le valía gorro lo que le advertían (por **la fama de mano larga**), pero a Butch no así que bueno y una vez que estaban en la disco fue a pasar con Taaka y vio como Taaka. Se le acerco mucho. Empezó a devorar sus labios y **ella no sabía qué hacer**. Él le metió la mano en su escote y con la otra le levanto su blusa hasta que sintió algo caliente en su estómago, **un golpe que con "cariño" de parte de Butch**. Taaka lo vio con ojos de rabia y se peleó con el hasta que un golpe de Taaka lanzó a Butch, Kaoru se fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Butch vio que le sangraba la nariz y empezó a llorar. **Taaka se le acerco a Butch y volteo a ver a Kaoru **y en la posición en la que estaba y le susurro –**Quédate así, me excitas más**- y luego sintió un puño en su… vio que Butch lo golpeo su parte intima. Kaoru **se sintió protegida.**

**Fin del Flashback**

**3. Regla número tres, dibuja ****tu corazón en tu mejilla pero nunca en tu manga****, a menos que ****quieras fracasar**

-Oye, ¿Qué quiere decir eso?- pregunto Butch. Kaoru, solo lo vio y dijo –No es literal, se refiere a guardarte tus sentimientos y no dárselo a nadie-

**Flashback  
><strong>-Por favor Kaoru, **deseo entrar a tu corazón**- pregunto este Akio. Él era un joven guapo, ere castaño claro, alto, **ojos color miel** y torso bien formado además tenía un gran sentido del humor y algo pervertido. Kaoru solo lo vio y sonrió. –**Está bien**- ella después de tiempo se dio cuenta de que le estaba facilitando el trabajo. Fue y vio que estaba **Akio con la chica de nombre Yuriko**. Ella salió y se encontró con Butch y vio que estaba a punto de llorar y le dijo –Akio estaba coqueteándole a alguien, **no sabe lo que vale el corazón de la chica más hermosa de la escuela**- ella sonrió y lo abrazo.

**Fin del Flashback**

**4. Regla número cuatro, tengo que verme pura le doy un beso de despedida en la puerta, ****dejándolo deseando más**

**Flashback**

Kaoru dejo abrazando a este Ryu en la puerta de su casa y al separarse lo beso con una gran pasión, y luego se separó de él **dejándolo con ganas de ****MÁS**. El llego corriendo y la tomo del brazo y le dijo –**Por favor dame más**- ella solo le dijo que no porque tenía sueño. Se fue caminando hacia **su tienda de música favorita y ahí se encontró a Butch**. –Que disco piensas comprar Kaoru?- le pregunto Butch –Le regalare a Momoko un disco el de Red de Taylor Swift y a Miyako el de BTR de Big Time Rush **(N.A: Soy Rusher y swiftie :3)**, es que es nuestro aniversario de mejores amigas y no se me ocurrió algo más que regalarles- al salir de la tienda **Butch se acercó a ella y con un tierno beso en la mejilla se despidió de ella dejándola con ganas de ****MÁS**

**Fin del flashback**

-Kaoru, ¿Por qué lo haces?- ella solo dijo –Porque **no quiero que mi corazón se parta en dos, así que es mejor ser falsa y no me puedo arriesgar a perder otro amor de nuevo**- Butch sonrió, sabía lo que se siente cuando corto con Robin, le dolió muchísimo pero luego le pregunto – **¿Cómo sabrás que tu amor es real?**- Kaoru sonrió y dijo –**Cuando sienta que en su abrazo, estoy protegida y no quiero que termine; cuando este en peligro y que él me defienda, cuando me demuestre que es digno de dejarle mi corazón; cuando sea él el que me deje con ganas de más; que me soporte en esos días; que sea celoso pero no mucho y que cuando este con él pueda ser yo misma**- Butch se acercó a la chica y la abrazo. Ella lo volteo a ver y sin pensar dijo –Alguien como **tú**- Butch **sonrió y la beso** –Te amo- ella lo abrazo y le dijo –**No yo te amo más**-. Pero se volvieron a besar

* * *

><p>Tiempo después se ve que llega con <strong>Butch con un gran ramo de rosas<strong>, 2 años. Himeko le robo la fama y Kaoru no volvió a coquetearle a otro chico. –Vaya Butch, **cambiaste a la rompe corazones ¿Cómo lo lograste?**- le pregunto su hermano mayor. –**Con amor verdadero**- y el sonrió.

_**Y así concluye la historia de la mayor rompe corazones.**_

_**Esto es cómo ser una rompecorazones  
>A los chicos le gusta un poco de peligro<br>Vamos a conseguir que se derrumben por una extraña  
>Una jugadora, cantando te amo <strong>_

* * *

><p>Bueno, Keili14. Espero que te haya gustado. Se dieron cuenta del cambio… Kaoru se volvió la rompe corazones y Butch con dificultad se consiguió una novia. Como sea, en fin, deseo que sea de su agrado fue mi primer fanfict de los verdes.<p>

Me gusta leer un fanfict antes de dormir por que es divertido y puedo soñar cosas o lo puedo ver en mi mente lo que dice en le fanfict xD

Por cierto si se preguntan por lo de Akio (es el nombre de mi primo, pero lo describo como el chico que me gusta. NO ME GUSTA MI PRIMO él tiene 7 años y yo 14) le puse mi nombre por lo del paréntesis. Además no se me ocurrió otra cosa xD

Besos

Sweat Blueberry

**Mariana and the diamonds- How to be a heartbreaker**


End file.
